


Septiplier Stuff

by BlazeOfGlory77



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: After-Sex Cuddles, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, Drunk Shenanigans, Fluff, Formalwear, Jack is a Little Shit, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Smut, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Short Jokes Galore, Stripper!Sean, cute moments, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeOfGlory77/pseuds/BlazeOfGlory77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of these are going to be smuts. I am trash, so what else would I write? Anyways, Some are based off of prompts, and others are just random ideas. Later on, if it happens at all, I might do requests. So, I dedicate these to all of my fellow sinners. Septiplier Away!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do I Have To?

Jack huffed, sprawled out on his and Mark's bed. The only clothes he had on were a pair of pants, leaving his chest bare. He hung his head off of the side, looking at his boyfriend upside down. He put on a pout and huffed once more, louder this time. Mark raised an eyebrow, turning to look at him. 

"What are you doing? You need to get dressed." Mark laughed at him, shaking his head. He turned back to the mirror, grimacing as his hair curled in all directions.

"What is this for again?" Jack questioned, not wanting to move from the bed.

"It's a party and we were invited. This only happens once in about 2 years, now get your tux on, you dork." Mark rolled his eyes and fixed his tie, looking at himself in the mirror.

Jack watched Mark for a moment, admiring the curve of his ass in the suit, noticing how he could just barely see the muscles of his back and arms through the dark material. He tore his eyes away and sighed. "Do I have to?" He mumbled, staring at the ceiling now.

Mark sighed in frustration and walked over to the bed, moving to hover above Jack. His hands were planted on either side of Jack's head on the bed. Jack looked up at him, getting lost in the deep brown of Mark's eyes. 

Mark leaned down, planting small kisses on Jack's neck and collarbone, earning a sharp gasp from the Irishman. Jack bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly, moving his hands to tangle his fingers in Mark's hair. Mark moved to kiss his way down Jack's chest, Jack arching his back in response. 

"F-Fuck, Mark..." He breathed out, his words getting cut off by a soft moan as Mark kissed a spot right above the waistband of his pants. Mark looked seductively up at Jack, his eyes full of lust and a smirk playing at his lips. 

Mark hooked his fingers in the waistband of Jack's pants and Jack lifted his hips slightly, waiting for Mark to rid him of the thick material. Instead, Mark just looked at him with that smirk of his. 

"Mark, what're you-" He stopped, watching as Mark unhooked his fingers from the waist of his pants and then moved back up Jack's body. Mark placed his mouth next to Jack's ear, nibbling on his earlobe, eliciting a small moan from the smaller man. 

"If you want the rest," Mark placed his knee flush against Jack's crotch, causing Jack to let out a gasp of pleasure. "Then, go get your suit on." Mark's voice was as deep and beautiful as always and Jack nodded at his words.

Mark moved off of him and smirked down at him. He walked back to the mirror, fixing his hair. Jack huffed, shaking his head as a small grin tugged at his lips. He walked into the bathroom and got dressed quickly, walking back out to see Mark still trying to fix his hair. Jack rolled his eyes and walked up to him.

"Come here, ya big doof." He laughed, running his fingers through Mark's hair. In a few minutes, Mark turned, looking in the mirror. 

"Wow. You should be a hair stylist." He chuckled. Jack narrowed his eyes at him and let out a short, sarcastic laugh. 

"I'm not becomin' a hair stylist, Mark." Jack lightly smacked Mark's back with his hand as he walked towards the door. "Now, come on. You're the one who insisted on leavin' so early."

Mark smiled and walked over to Jack, intertwining his hand with Jack's. "There is no one else I'd rather take to this party." He gave Jack a peck on the cheek. The smaller man blushed and rolled his eyes.

"You're such a cheese ball." They walked out of the building together and then got in the car, driving off. "So, what all do I get for going to this party?" Jack asked in a suggestive voice.

"Well," Mark smirked over at him, wiggling his eyebrows, making both men burst into laughter as they drove the 25 minutes to the party location. 

'This should be fun.' Jack thought, half sarcastic, but since he was with Mark, he knew he'd have at least some fun.


	2. Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Toxic by Brittney Spears, and I was inspired. So, this happened. Jack is a male stripper, basically. Mark is a random face in the crowd, but when they come together, it's like they've known each other for years. This might be crap, but I hope you all enjoy!

Mark sighed and slumped down in his chair, bored out of his mind. He looked over at Wade and then to Bob, seeing how they were intently focused on the stage, practically drooling over the girls dancing. He rolled his eyes and looked back to the stage. He kept thinking about why he was there in the first place. Wade and Bob had convinced him to go to a club with them, and now he was regretting going. It's not that the girls on stage weren't stunning. In fact, they were gorgeous and the way they danced was captivating, but Mark just wasn't in his element.

The music thrummed loudly before fading away. The girls struck a final pose before strutting off stage. Wade and Bob began to stand up, and Mark looked up, confused.

"Where are you guys going? I thought you'd want to stay and drool over more girls." He gave a small chuckle at the annoyed looks on his friends' faces. 

"The guys show is about to start. And we'd rather go talk to some girls than watch dudes pole dance." Wade looked over to Bob, who was already staring down a brunette at the bar. "Come on, lady-killer." He pulled Bob by the arm through the crowd, turning back to wave at Mark. "See ya later!"

Mark heard the familiar melody of a song he had heard too many times on the radio. "Britney Spears? Really?" He turned back to face the stage and his eyes went wide from the sight that was before him.

Three men, all wearing tight compression shorts and nothing else, were already beginning to dance to the music. Mark gulped and let his eyes roam over each of them. The first two were confident-looking men, all toned muscle and tanned skin. The third, however, was small, shy, and somewhat pale. He had muscles, but they weren't as defined as the other two. A plume of green sat atop his head and grey-tipped brown hair, short and rough-looking, ran down the sides of his head. He had some scruff on his jawline, but it really complimented him well.

Mark felt entrapped by the image of the green-haired man. He let his eyes travel up and down his body, stopping when he saw the tight shorts he was wearing. Black material hugged the front and back of his figure while neon green caressed his sides. His bulge was all too visible through the dark material, and Mark licked his lips at the sight.

Why he was so entranced by this man, he didn't know. Nor did her care, because all he could focus on was the steady rhythm of the small man's hips with the beat of the music. Mark's eyes traveled up to his face once more, and he froze when he saw blue eyes fixed right on him. He felt a blush creep onto his cheeks, and he felt a tightening in his jeans. Holy shit, this man was gorgeous. The dancer sported his own level of blush and kept his eyes on Mark as he swayed his hips and gripped the pole beside him, spinning around it and wrapping one of his legs around the silver metal. 

He moved his hands up his body, caressing his sides and pressing his hands to his neck before tangling his fingers in the green puff of his hair. He yanked one of his hands back slightly, pulling his head with it as he let out a silent gasp, exposing more of his neck and using the other hand to drag his fingers down his body. All the while, Mark watched intently, his body heating up at the sight of this man touching himself. He was definitely sporting a hard-on at this point, but he could care less.

The dancer on stage turned himself around and put his back to the audience, grabbing the pole in front of him with both hands above his head, spreading his legs and then sticking his ass out. Mark bit his lip, a jolt of electricity running through him as he stared at the curve of the man's perfect ass. 

"Fuck.." Mark breathed out as the man began to bend over, keeping his legs straight, until he was able to put his palms flat on the ground, showing himself off. 

As the music began to die down, he tossed his head back as he stood up straight, turning back around to face the audience as he grabbed the pole and wrapped a leg around it before spinning and when he had made a full circle, he stopped as the music sounded it's last thump. He was now staring, face flushed, straight at Mark, who was incredibly turned on by this point.

The men on stage began to strut off, and Mark couldn't help but stare at the smaller man's hips as he swayed them back and forth.

Wade and Bob came back over, noticing that the men were done on stage. They sat down and chugged down some more beer. 

"So, how was the show?" They chuckled together, obviously joking around.

"I'll see you guys later." Mark said decisively before standing up and walking away from the table.

"Mark! Where are you going?" His friends called after him, but he ignored them. His only thought was that he had to find the green-haired man who had danced for him. His eyes scanned the crowd, already seeing the two other men who had previously been on stage walking around and winking at people. He searched more frantically until a green color caught his eye and he focused in on the corner of the room. Of course he would be in the corner.

Mark smiled and walked in that direction, but stopped when a burly, gruff man approached the green-haired beauty. The smaller man almost looked scared of him as the larger of the two began to try and feel him up. For some reason, this sent waves of anger coursing through Mark.

He moved over to the two men and cleared his throat loudly. The large man turned and glared at him, obviously not seeing him as a threat.

"What do you want, pipsqueak?" The man chuckled darkly before turning around and cracking his knuckles. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Oh, I see that you are." Mark kept his air of confidence, not flinching once. "I just think that you should leave him alone." He glanced back to the man cowering further into the corner and gave a small smile.

"You need to mind your own business." The burly man was becoming angrier by the second; everything was going to plan.

"And you need to walk away in about 6 seconds before I knock your lights out." Mark said, his voice dropping in register from the friendly tone he was using to a gravely, deep rasp.

"Make me." The sleezebag challenged. Mark chuckled. Big mistake.

"If you say so." Mark said, almost innocently, before racing forward and landing a punch on the guy's face. Before he could react, Mark grabbed him by the arm and twisted the limb around and behind his back, slamming him down against one of the tables. "Never underestimate me, you dirt bag." He growled as the man writhed in apparent pain.

Mark let him go and shoved him away, glaring at him. The man huffed and stormed off, taking his cup of beer, that Mark hadn't noticed, with him. Mark dusted himself off and then turned to the smaller man who was looking up at Mark with a mixture of fear and gratitude.

"Don't worry. My anger is only reserved for asshats like him." This eased some of the man's fear and he gave a shy smile up at Mark.

"Thank ye." The man finally spoke and Mark's breath hitched. He had a gorgeous Irish accent that fit him perfectly. Mark desperately wanted to hear him speak again, so now he spoke.

"What's your name?" Mark got distracted by the green tuft on top of his head, and now he understood why it was green. Irish.

"Jack. Well, Sean, but I go by Jack." Mark smiled, loving the sound of his voice. "How about you?"

"Mark." He placed a hand on the wall next to Jack's head and then used his other hand to turn Jack's face from side to side. "Are you okay?" He asked, noticing some small marks on his face.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Some o' the guys just get a bit rough at times." Jack tugged his face out of Mark's hand and turned his head to the side. "It's all part o' the job." He said quietly. This broke Mark's heart and he placed a finger under Jack's chin, making him turn his face back to look directly into Mark's eyes.

Before the Irishman could react, Mark's lips were on his, pressing gently against them and hesitantly beginning to move. After the fog had cleared from Jack's mind, he realized that Mark was kissing him, and he kissed back, feeling the warmth and softness of the kiss and melting into it.

Mark pulled back, his face flushed, and took in Jack's appearance. He had a light shade of blush on either cheek and his lips were now slightly swollen due to the kiss. Mark swore that he could feel his heart skip a beat.

"No one should ever hurt you." Mark whispered, gently caressing the smaller man's cheek. Jack blushed more at his words and leaned up to place another kiss to his lips. This one had more passion in it, taking both men's breath away. Jack wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and then tangled his fingers in the dark locks of his raven hair. This made Mark smile into the kiss and drag his tongue along Jack's bottom lip. Jack understood the older man's request and allowed him entrance.

Mark let his tongue slide effortlessly against Jack's and immediately, the Irishman relinquished dominance to him. Mark placed his hands on Jack's hips now, pulling him impossibly closer. He deepened the kiss slightly before pulling away and trailing gentle kisses down his neck, listening to the smaller man's gasp. He began to kiss his neck softly and attempted to find a certain spot that would have the other moaning. God, did he want to hear this man moan.

"Ah.. Fuck.." A small moan sounded from the man pressed against the wall and Mark smirked, pressing another kiss to a spot just below his jawline. This caused him to lean his head back, exposing more of his neck. Mark was in heaven. He loved how smooth and soft this man's skin was. He loved kissing it and hearing the noises that resulted. 

"M-Mark..." Jack let out another moan. Mark lifted his head and looked into Jack's eyes which were glazed over with a hint of lust now. He looked down between them and realized that he had situated his thigh in between Jack's legs, pressing against his erection that was even more noticeable than it was on stage. Mark felt himself get harder at the sight and he looked back up at Jack, smirking.

"Where to?" His smooth, baritone voice floated through the air and sent shivers down Jack's spine. Jack didn't respond with words, but instead grabbed his hand and pulled him off into a long hallway. There was a dim lighting and door after door passed by as they practically sprinted down the hall. Jack stopped at one of them and pushed the door open, pulling Mark in by his shirt.

Once inside the room, Mark shut the door with his foot before locking it swiftly. He glanced around the room. It had the same dim lights as the hallway, and there was a large bed in the center. There was a wardrobe propped up against the far left wall, no doubt full of outfits and then to the right was a chest that most likely contained other intimate items. 

Jack got Mark's attention back from gazing around the room when the older man noticed that he had moved onto the bed and was on his knees, a blush on his cheeks and a shy smile on his lips. 

The sight took the breath out of Mark and he felt a pang of want run through him. He slowly approached the younger and placed and hand on his cheek after climbing onto the bed himself. 

"I don't know if you've ever been told this," He began softly, letting his fingers run down Jack's neck and trace the contours of his small, yet prominent chest and stomach muscles until he was toying with the fabric of his shorts. "But, you're gorgeous." Jack was already shaking at this point, goosebumps forming like a trail of fire whenever Mark touched his skin.

Mark drank in the expression on the Irishman's face, loving how his mouth hung open slightly and his eyelids fluttered closed at his touch. He experimentally hooked his thumbs under the tight compression shorts, watching Jack's face. When he got a small nod, he slowly pulled the material down until he could see all of Jack. He bit his lip as he roamed his eyes over every inch of the smaller man, trying to memorize each and every curve and contour and dimple or freckle. 

"Holy shit.." He breathed out after a few seconds. He pulled the shorts off completely and tossed them aside, gently pushing Jack down to lay on his back. Mark quickly stripped himself of his shirt and let it join the other article of clothing on the ground. 

Jack's eyes went wide as he saw the toned muscles and perfectly tanned skin that complemented his brown eyes and cheeky grin. He couldn't help but run his fingers down Mark's chest, feeling the muscles jolt under his touch. Mark's gaze was fixed intently on Jack's face, trying to hold back his urge to take him right then and there.

Jack must have noticed Mark's concentration because he sat up and climbed onto Mark's lap, giving him a smile.

"It's alright. I'm not as fragile as I look." He placed a small kiss to Mark's neck, eliciting a groan from the raven-haired man. Mark grabbed Jack's face in his hands and crashed their lips together, kissing him passionately. Jack kissed back with the same passion, pressing himself closer to Mark. Mark ran his hands down Jack's bare back and then cupped his ass, kneading the flesh softly. Moaning into the kiss, Jack responded by rutting his hips against Mark's. 

Jack was now feverishly unbuttoning Mark's pants and tugging on them, wanting them off. Mark smirked into the kiss and broke away, breathing heavily and tugging his pants off, throwing them away without breaking eye contact with Jack. 

"Would you like to do the honors?" Mark asked, placing Jack's hands on his hips and then biting his lip lightly. Jack gripped Mark's hips and rubbed circles on them with his thumbs. This made Mark bite his lip harder, and Jack loved it. He finally decided that it was high time Mark joined him in the nude, and so he hooked his fingers under Mark's boxers before slowly pulling them down. Jack nearly moaned at the sight of Mark fully naked as he shamelessly stared at Mark's hard-on.

"Fuck.." He was biting his lip now as he let the boxers fall to the ground. 

"Like what you see?" Mark chuckled as Jack smacked his arm.

"Shut up!" He said defensively. Mark smirked and slowly crawled forward, forcing Jack to lay back, his eyes going wide as Mark now hovered over him. His hands were swiftly pinned above his head and his breathing picked up. Mark's eyes were a somewhat darker shade of brown now, clouded with lust.

Mark leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jack's neck, right where he had found the sensitive spot earlier, Jack arched his back in response, his eyes falling shut as he whined softly. This time, instead of staying there, Mark trailed down Jack's chest, leaving small kisses here and there. He let go of Jack's wrists and the smaller man's fingers immediately went to tangle into the raven locks. Mark stopped to tease at Jack's nipple, taking it into his mouth and licking around it slowly. Jack moaned harshly and tugged on Mark's hair. 

"You like that?" He flicked his tongue against the sensitive area and chuckled when he heard a small whimper from the man beneath him. 

"Y-Yes.. Fuck!" His back involuntarily arched once more. Mark looked up at Jack's face and he bit his lip. He had reached his limit. He had to have him. Now.

He stood up and rolled his eyes when Jack whined at the loss of contact.

"Just going to get something." He walked over to the chest and rummaged through it before he pulled out a small bottle. He walked back to the bed and resumed the position he was in before.

As he coated three of his fingers in the lube, Jack lied there in anticipation of what was coming. Mark set the bottle on the bed and then looked up at Jack, almost as if asking for permission. 

"Mark, ya don't have t' ask. I've done this before." He chuckled.

"But it's polite to." Mark retorted, pressing a finger against Jack's hole. This alone pulled a moan from the smaller man. As Mark pushed his finger slowly past the taut ring of muscle, Jack practically screamed with pleasure, biting his lip quickly to mask the loud noise. 

By the time that Mark entered the third finger, Jack was a moaning, whimpering mess beneath him, begging for more.

"Mark! Please!" He gasped as Mark's fingers brushed his prostate. Mark smirked and pushed against that spot with every thrust of his fingers. He was intoxicated by the sounds that Jack was making.

"Please what?" Mark whispered huskily into Jack's ear, feeling a shiver run through the other's body.

"Please, fuck me already!" He threw his head back, his eyes falling shut once more. Mark was almost painfully hard at this point, and so he gently removed his fingers and then coated his length in a generous amount of lube. With Jack's knees hanging over Mark's shoulders, Mark lined himself up with the younger's entrance. He placed a quick kiss on Jack's lips before slowly pushing the head in.

Mark sucked in a sharp breath and gripped the sheets beside Jack's head tightly, trying to keep from thrusting all the way into the delicious heat. Slowly, he pressed more of himself into Jack, the younger man's breath hitching and his back arching at the new sensation.

"M-Mark.." Jack let out a shaky groan. Mark looked up at him, a worried expression on his face now.

"Are you okay? Do I need to sto-" He was interrupted by Jack pulling his face down and smashing their lips together. He pulled back, staring right into Mark's brown orbs as his own were clouded with lust.

"I'm not made o' glass," Jack whispered harshly, raking his nails down Mark's back. "So shut up and fuck me." The older groaned as he felt his self-control slipping away.

"Fucking hell, Sean.." The soft, worried voice turned somewhat akin to growls as Mark began to move inside of Jack. He hadn't realized he had used Jack's real name, but Jack had heard it. The feeling of being filled up by Mark and hearing the way his name rolled off of his tongue sent him into a frenzy of pants and moans, gripping onto the sheets, the pillows, Mark's back, anything to distract him from the immense amount of pleasure coursing through him.

"Mark! Oh God, yes.. Fuck!" Jack whimpered and arched his back as he felt Mark's thrusts become faster and rougher. Jack was a very vocal partner, all high pitched moans and shouts of ecstasy. Mark, on the other hand, was a bit quieter. He let out deep groans and mumbled curses right next to Jack's ear, only eliciting more noises from the smaller man. Mark would whisper praises and place rough kisses against the sensitive skin of Jack's neck, just to drive the Irishman wild.

As Mark angled his hips upwards, trying to find a certain bundle of nerves, he planted more and more kisses along Jack's collarbone and chest. When the Irishman let out a loud, choked moan, his head being tossed backwards as his back arched, Mark knew he had found it. He smirked, pushing himself up to the hilt inside of Jack before whispering huskily, "Found it."

Mark began to pound hard and fast against Jack's prostate, a harsh moan emanating from Jack with each thrust.

"Holy fuck, Mark! Right there!" Jack groaned loudly, rolling his hips in time with Mark's thrusts. Hearing Jack moan out his name and feeling the tightness around his cock brought Mark closer to the edge. He quickly wrapped an arm around Jack, pulling him up to straddle his waist, now thrusting up into the warm heat of the smaller man. 

Jack wrapped his arms around Mark's neck, burying his face into the crook of his neck To stifle his loud moans. He matched Mark's rhythm and moved his hips in time with the other's, Mark's tip brushing against his prostate with each thrust. He felt a warmth building in the pit of his stomach and he felt his muscles tense.

"Mark.." He breathed out, his voice broken and lust-filled. "I-I'm close.." Mark bit his lip, his eyes falling shut as he let out a low growl, his thrusts becoming sloppy and rough.

"Me too.." He groaned as he felt Jack clench around him. One of his arms was slung tightly around the small of Jack's back, holding him up. With his free hand, he reached up and tangled his fingers in the green strands atop Jack's head, yanking back slightly so that Mark could press his lips against Jack's. He kept his fingers intertwined with Jack's hair as they kissed passionately, both close to their climaxes. They had long forgotten where they were or how they had met. The only thing on their minds was each other. They were lost in one another, moving in perfect harmony as if they had known each other all their lives.

"M-Mark.. I'm gonna.." Jack suddenly moaned out, his head falling forward against Mark's shoulder as his words were cut off by a strangled whimper.

"Come for me, Sean." Mark whispered, feeling Jack shudder at the use of his real name. This was enough to push Jack over the edge and soon he was moaning loudly, riding out his orgasm as streams of white coated his and Mark's stomach. 

Mark wasn't far behind. When he felt Jack come above him, he began to release, muttering under his breath repeatedly. Jack was still on his own high, not really listening to Mark's incoherent speech. That is, until he heard what it was that Mark was muttering. His name, repeatedly and beautifully. 

"Sean, Sean.. Oh God, Sean.. Fucking hell.. So good.." He said as he rode out his own orgasm, thrusting a couple more times before stilling his hips and moving an arm to support his weight on the bed. His breath was uneven and heavy, his face flushed as his hair stuck to the layer of sweat on his forehead. Jack was in much the same condition, his eyes glazed over as his mouth hung slightly open, looking down at Mark with a small smile.

"Holy shit.." He breathed out, a small laugh passing his lips. Mark laughed as well, smiling back at him.

"I know." Mark nuzzled his nose against the soft skin of Jack's neck, earning small hum from the man above him.

Mark layed Jack on his back and slowly began to pull out of him, watching for any signs of pain in the other's face. However, all he saw was a hint of pleasure. Mark flopped down beside Jack and pulled him against his chest, cuddling up next to him.

Jack looked up at Mark, confused. Mark saw the confusion and tilted his head slightly.

"What?" He asked, pushing Jack's hair back from his forehead.

"They don't usually stay afterwards, much less, cuddle." Jack blushed. Mark gave a warm smile and pressed a soft kiss to Jack's forehead.

"Fortunately for you, I'm always a slut for cuddling." Jack laughed loudly at this remark, his blue eyes sparkling. After a few moment of comfortable silence, Mark locked gazes with Jack and smiled. "Hey, Sean?" 

"Yeah?" Jack responded, still loving the way that the American used his real name.

"Would you maybe wanna go out for dinner later?" He almost appeared to be nervous and Jack's heart skipped a beat and a warm fuzziness spread throughout his chest.

"I'd love to, Mark." And with that last thought, the two cuddled up together, lost in their own little heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this was so long. I got kinda carried away.. Hehe.. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this. That's enough sin for today, though. I'll just go retire to my trash can now. Bye!


	3. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark doesn't think Jack can be a top. Well, Jack is about to prove him wrong, and Mark surprisingly finds it sexy. Okay, so this is partly inspired by an audio thing by bourbon_neat, the Markiplier sound-a-like. One of his posts gave me this idea, and so yeah. Here you go!

"Oh, please. You can't top. You're too innocent and, well, too much of a bottom." Mark gave a small chuckle at his lover.

"Why can't I top? I should at least be able t' experience it once in my lifetime!" Jack huffed, crossing his arms and turning away from Mark.

"Clover, you just don't have the right personality for it." Mark tried to comfort the smaller man, running a hand along his arm, but Jack just stomped off, shouting a quick "Fuck you" back at him. "Not gonna happen babe!" Mark watched him stalk off, a smirk on his lips.

~

Mark's eyes fluttered open and he blinked at the light streaming through the window. He yawned and tried to scratch an itch on his arm, but his wrists wouldn't move. "What the-" He looked up and saw his wrists tied to the headboard. "How the hell?" He pulled against the restraints, clenching his jaw.

"Oh, you're awake." An Irish voice floated from the doorway. Mark snapped his gaze in that direction and noticed a very smug-looking Jack perched against the door frame.

"Very funny, Jack. Now get over here and untie me." He said demandingly. Jack just stood still. This sparked annoyance in the older. "Jack, so help me god, if you don't-" He was cut off by Jack crawling onto the bed and hovering over him. Mark was surprised to see the fierceness in his normally soft blue eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Proving that I can be a top." He said, his voice smooth and steady. This made Mark laugh, staring up at his boyfriend.

"Clover, this is ridiculous, just untie me." Mark said, getting agitated and pulling against his restraints.

 

"No." Jack replied simply, smirking. Mark raised an eyebrow and clenched his jaw.

"What was that?" He challenged. 

"I said no. I'm gonna make you beg for me t' fuck you and then you're gonna beg t' cum." Even Jack was surprised by his words, but he quickly blinked away the shock, gaining his confident demeanor back. 

Mark just chuckled once more, shaking his head. "Good luck with that. I've never begged for a thing in my life." He sneered, his eyes defiant. 

Jack simply continued to stare down at Mark, leaning slowly closer to him. Once his lips were right next to Mark's ear, he let out a warm breath, smirking at the shivers that ran through the other's body.

"There's a first time for everythin'." He whispered hotly as he ground his hips against Mark's. A sharp intake of breath signaled that Jack was successful in turning Mark on. He placed an experimental kiss to Mark's neck. When he didn't get the reaction he wanted, his kisses became rougher and he began nipping at the sensitive flesh.

"Jack.." Mark growled, pulling at his restraints. Jack smirked in response and continued his assault on the American's neck while simultaneously rocking his hips against Mark's.

"Fuck.. I'm not gonna beg. Nope.. Not gonna- AH!" Mark moaned loudly as Jack found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

"This should be fun." Jack dragged his tongue up Mark's neck before moving his lips down Mark's bare chest. He thanked god that Mark slept shirtless. Leaving kisses and bite marks along the older's toned chest, Jack made his way down to Mark's waist. He pulled down the warfstache pajama pants, laughing to himself at his boyfriend's choice of pajamas. 

"Sean, don't you dare.." Mark gritted his teeth, using the Irishman's real name as a warning. He only used his real name when he was really serious.

Jack looked up at Mark and batted his eyelashes innocently. "Sorry, babe. Gotta prove a point." The younger dipped his head down and pressed his tongue flat against the bulge in Mark's boxers. Hips bucked up and a deep groan sounded within the room.

"Fuck you..." Deep rumbles formed words and Mark glared down at Jack.

"Not tonight." Jack smirked back.

~

"Sean, f-fuck.. I'm gonna cum.." Mark realized his mistake all too late as Jack pulled his mouth away from Mark's throbbing member for at least the third time. "NO! Fuck.. Sean, just.. Don't stop.. I need to cum." Mark gritted his teeth as his body screamed for release. He didn't want to give Jack the satisfaction of begging, but he was so close that he was becoming desperate.

"Come on Mark. Jus' three little words. That's it. 'Please fuck me.' is all I want t' hear. Right now, anyways." Jack already took the liberty of spreading lube over three of his fingers. He softly pressed one of them to Mark's hole, feeling the raven-haired man shiver under his touch.

Mark was waging an internal war. He wanted Jack, and badly. But his pride was enough to make him grit his teeth and deny Jack the victory. As soon as he opened his mouth to make a sarcastic comment, he felt Jack slide his finger past the taut ring of muscle at his entrance. His breath hitched and his mouth formed a silent gasp at the new sensation.

"What were you going to say, Mark?" Jack asked innocently as he slowly pushed his finger in up to the knuckle before crooking it, catching Mark's prostate. The man beneath him saw stars and arched his back, his breathing becoming heavy.

"H-Holy shit..." He breathed out, pulling against the ropes.

"Not quite the words I was looking for." Jack added a second finger, being careful not to go too fast. He didn't want to hurt Mark. When he saw no more indications of pain on Mark's face, he began to scissor his fingers, thrusting in and out. "Let's try that again." He found the sensitive bundle of nerves once more, causing broken moans to fall from the American's lips. 

By the time he had gotten all three fingers inside of Mark, he was a moaning mess. A thin layer of sweat covered his body and Jack was loving the sight of Mark coming undone under him.

"S-Sean.." Mark groaned out.

"Yes, Mark?" 

"P-Please fuck me..." His voice was low and Jack almost missed the words that he spoke. Almost.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Jack smirked, already thrusting his fingers at a slower pace.

"Please fuck me!" Mark said louder, his jaw clenching. Jack smiled and slowly pulled his fingers from inside of Mark.

"My pleasure." He said, spreading a generous amount of lube over his already hard cock. "Spread your legs for me, baby." He said, Irish accent thicker than usual. Mark obeyed, impatiently tugging on his restraints.

Jack lined himself up with Mark's entrance, and glanced up at Mark. "This might hurt a little." He said softly before pushing the tip into Mark. He bit his lip hard, trying to distract himself from the desire to thrust all the way in. He slowly pushed in further, watching Mark's face for any sign of discomfort.

"You okay?" He asked, but Mark was already lost to the pleasure. All he could muster up was a quick nod and then Jack was thrusting slowly in and out of him. Mark was aware of the slight burn that accompanied each thrust, but the pain only turned to pleasure as he rocked his hips back against Jack's. "Fuck Mark.. You're so tight.." The Irishman groaned, thrusting harder and increasing the speed of his thrusts slightly. 

"S-Sean.. Please.." Jack's eyes flicked up to Mark's face, being met with lust-filled brown orbs. "More.." He moaned. He looked completely debauched and Jack drank in every moan and whimper that fell from his perfect lips.

Jack buried himself as deep as he could into Mark's heat before stilling his hips and smirking at the man beneath him. Mark bit his lip and squirmed in impatience. "I think you'll have t' beg prettier than that, baby." 

Mark whined and arched his back, his voice coming out in breathless pants. "Please, Sean, please fuck me. I need you, please. Use me, do whatever you want, just fuck me." Mark rambled, desperately pushing his hips against Jack's to create any kind of movement within him.

"As you wish." Jack slowly pulled his cock almost completely out of Mark before snapping his hips forward, groaning as he heard the sound of his thighs hitting against Mark's ass. Mark arched his back and whimpered, his eyes shutting tightly as Jack began a fast pace of pounding into him.

"Fuck, I-I'm gonna.." Mark couldn't finish his sentence due to the immense pleasure coursing through him as Jack's tip brushed against his prostate.

"Beg." Jack grunted, tangling his fingers in Mark's hair, his eyes focused on Mark's face.

"Sean.." Mark whined, turning his head to the side and biting his lip. Jack was having none of that as he yanked on Mark's hair, turning his head back to face him. Mark moaned at the slight tinge of pain. 

"Beg for it, or I swear I will stop right now and leave you tied up here." Jack stared intensely down at Mark, licking his lips.

"Please.. let me cum, please.. I need it.." The raven-haired man whimpered, his voice hoarse from moaning so much. Jack grinned, his hips stilling as he leaned down to whisper something in Mark's ear. Mark's eyes widened and he groaned. "That was not part of the deal, Sean. No, I'm not calling you that." Mark's defiant spirit resurfaced.

"Oh well. Guess we're done here, then." Jack began pulling out of Mark.

"No! Wait!" Mark practically yelled. He rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth. "Fine.." He sighed, defeated.

"Glad t' hear that you're actually listenin' t' orders now." Jack smiled, snapping his hips forward once more, catching Mark's prostate.

"Fuck!" Mark groaned loudly, the heat in his abdomen quickly returning. Jack started a torturously slow pace, and Mark writhed underneath him, wanting more.

"Please..." He paused, letting out a short breath of annoyance. "Sir.." Jack yanked on Mark's hair, making Mark moan out. Jack thrust his hips forward sharply, watching as Mark's face contorted in pleasure.

"Please, sir! Please let me cum! I'll be good! I won't cum until you tell me to, I just need you to let me cum, sir!" Mark's voice was now a flurry of high-pitched moans and whimpers as he rambled on. Jack smirked down at Mark, who was completely disheveled. His hair was sticking to his forehead and his entire body was flushed a beautiful shade of pink. His eyes were shut tightly as his mouth fell open to mutter pleas every now and then. 

"Who do you belong to?" Jack knew he was pushing his luck now, but he wanted to see how far he could push his boyfriend. 

"Y-You! I belong to you, sir.." Mark's voice cut off in a delicious high-pitched moan, a stark contrast to his usual baritone. 

"Good boy." Jack whispered sweetly into Mark's ear, placing kisses along his neck while thrusting hard and fast into him. "Cum for me." He moaned softly. With that, Mark practically screamed Jack's name, ribbons of white falling across his chest and stomach. Jack felt Mark's walls clench around him, and he bit his lip, whispering praise to the man beneath him as he rode out his orgasm, filling Mark up.

Once they both had come down from their highs, Jack pulled out of Mark slowly before untying his wrists. Mark looked worn out, and Jack smiled at his handiwork. He stood up from the bed and went to get a washcloth to clean them off with. After they were clean, Jack pulled Mark to his chest and held him in his arms.

Jack carded his fingers through Mark's hair, calming his staggered breathing. After a short silence, Jack spoke.

"Told you I could be a top." He smirked and laughed when Mark slapped his arm. When Jack's laughter had died down, Mark looked up to meet his lover's gaze. 

"I am so getting revenge for that later." Jack just smiled and pressed a small peck to Mark's lips.

"Whatever you say babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you all enjoyed. I like the idea of Jack being a top, even though he's characteristically more of a bottom. Bottom!Mark is also really fun to write about. 
> 
> I think I'll retire to my trashcan now. Thanks for reading! Bye-Bye!


	4. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Fluff Fluff and more Fluff. I felt like taking a break from my normal trash posting and write this cute little drabble. I got the idea from this tumblr blog that posts OTP prompts, and it just applied to them so well. I had to make this. I may have died of fluff overload a few times, but somehow I'm still alive. 
> 
> Prompt- Imagine your OTP watching Horton Hears a Who and when Horton says “A person’s a person, no matter how small,” person B, the taller one in the relationship, looks over at A and smirks, repeating Horton’s line. Person A proceeds to glare at B and elbows them in the side.

"Horton Hears A Who? Really, Mark? We've seen it a hundred times." Jack sat on the couch, looking at the movie that his boyfriend held up. Mark had a goofy grin on his face, and Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"Hell yeah! This movie is great! One more time won't hurt!" Mark put the movie in and then ran back to the couch, plopping down next to Jack and pulling him close and placing little kisses all over his face. The Irishman giggled and tried to push him away.

"Quit it, you goofball! The movie is starting!" Jack lightly smacked Mark's arm, and he rolled his eyes, turning to watch the movie. He kept his arms wrapped around his boyfriend, though. They sat like that as the animated film began to play on the TV.

~

Halfway through the movie, Jack began to doze off. Mark noticed this, and was having none of it. An idea popped into his head, and he paused the film. Without waking the smaller man, Mark readjusted their position so that Mark's legs were crisscrossed, and Jack was sitting in his lap, his head resting on Mark's chest as he snored lightly. The red-head glanced down at Jack, his face breaking into a smile. He tried to memorize every contour of his lover's face. The stubble gracing his chin, and the curves and dips of his perfect lips. The way his eyelashes almost rested on his cheeks as his eyelids fluttered in his sleep. He realized just how deeply he had fallen for this little Irish dork.

"Sean.." The American whispered softly, moving Jack so that he could bury his face in the crook of the younger man's neck. He placed a gentle kiss there, feeling Jack shift in his sleep. A chuckle escaped Mark's lips and he pressed his warm lips against the smooth skin that he adored, hoping it would wake the sleepy Irishman.

"Clover, wake up." His voice was filled with love and affection, and as Jack's eyes fluttered open, he sighed in content, curling up impossibly closer to Mark. "There you are. Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Jack just hummed in response, too tired and too comfortable to be bothered to speak.

Mark rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same. He could get used to this. Reaching for the remote, he pressed the play button, and the movie continued. After a few minutes, a familiar soft snore came from the man in Mark's arms, and Mark just smiled and ran his fingers gently through his Clover's green puff of hair. The nickname really suited him, him being Irish and having green hair and all. 

~

"A person's a person, no matter how small." That line caught Mark's attention, and he glanced down at Jack, who was smaller than him. Another idea came to his mind, and he had to keep himself from laughing out loud. He pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead and ran his hand gently up and down his back. 

"Sean, wake up. I have to tell you something." He said, louder than a whisper, but softer than his normal speaking voice. Jack wasn't eager to wake up, and he grumbled under his breath as he opened his eyes, looking up at his boyfriend.

"I'm tryin' to sleep here, Mark. What is it?" His blue eyes were hazy with sleep and he was swaying side to side.

"I just wanted to let you know that a person's a person, no matter how small." As soon as he got the words out, Jack glared up at him. Mark was already a giggling mess, tears of laughter bubbling in the corners of his eyes. Jack smacked his arm, and Mark's laughter died down as he placed a quick kiss on Jack's cheek. "Sorry, Clover. I just couldn't resist." 

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go to bed, ya big doof." Jack grumbled and buried his face in Mark's shoulder. Mark just smiled for probably the thousandth time that night and picked Jack up in his arms with ease, carrying him to their shared bedroom and setting him down under the covers. He then got into the bed and pulled Jack to him, cuddling close. 

"Goodnight, Clover."

"G'Night, Mark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do write the occasional fluff, even though I'm trash. So, there will be some cute moments in this whirlwind of sin. Just letting you guys know.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It may be 4 in the morning right now, but that's when the best idea happen, am I right? So, that's all for now. Bye-Bye!


	5. Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persons A and B are not together yet. A had a relationship earlier that went as far as moving in together and sharing the same bed (whether they had - or even wanted to - have sex in it is up to you). But they broke up, and A kept the double bed because it was easier/comfier/etc.  
> Then, A and B go out to drink one night. A gets drunk, and the last thing they remember is confessing to B that they feel very lonely after the breakup, and B helping them get back home.  
> In the morning, A wakes up with a major hangover and turns over in their bed. Guess who they see beside them. B, laying on top of the sheets without a care in the world.  
> Where do things go from there?

Jack felt sunlight hit his eyelids. As he opened his eyes, he felt pounding in his head as his stomach clenched. He felt as if he was going to throw up, so he quickly threw the sheets off of him and ran as best as he could to the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time.

Once he was done vomiting his guts out, he washed his face, looking in the mirror and wincing at the bathroom lights that made his pounding head worse. As he walked out of the bathroom, he looked up to his bed, noticing a head of red-dyed hair resting on his pillows. Muscular arms were splayed out as his best friend slept peacefully.

Jack felt his eyes widen as his mouth fell agape. His best friend was lying in his bed, shirtless. 'Is he..' Jack quietly snuck over and peeked under the covers, jumping back a bit. Mark was just in his boxers. 'Okay, calm down. There's no guarantee that we did anythin'. Maybe he just decided to sleep in our bed.. with only his boxers on..' Jack paced across the floor, stopping when he felt a dull ache in his ass. 'Oh god...' He glanced back up at Mark, who was stirring from his sleep. Jack quickly scrambled out of the room, ignoring the slight pain in his lower regions as best he could.

 

Jack sat right outside of his bedroom, his head in his hands, trying to form a scenario that did not include him and his best friend hooking up last night.

"What even happened? I can't remember." He whispered to himself, trying to bring back the memories of last night. He remembered going over to Mark's house after finding pictures of him and Sarah, who had broken up with him a few weeks ago. They had been dating for 2 years, and she had even moved in with him. He bought a double bed for them to share. After they broke up, he decided to keep it because it was comfier than his old bed, but he was still broken up about the whole situation. Anyways, he showed up at Mark's place, and he proposed that they go out for..

"Drinks.. Shit.."

'But, Mark can't drink. So I must've been the one to get drunk. Did I make a move on him? Did we come back here and hook up?'

His thoughts were cut off as he heard the door opening. He was about to get up and run off again, but he wasn't fast enough. Mark stepped out, still in just his boxers.

"Jack?" He looked around before glancing down, seeing Jack on the floor, his knees curled up to his chest. "What are you doing sitting out here?" His voice sounded worried.

"Did we hook up?"

Mark's eyes went wide. He almost looked surprised. "Did we what? Why would you think that we hooked up?"

"Well, you're in your boxers, lyin' in my bed, and I'm in my boxers, and I have this pain in my arse, and that all means one thing. Right?"

Mark burst into laughter, almost doubling over. Jack looked up at him, a confused expression on his face. Why was Mark laughing? This was a serious matter. "Mark!"

The red-head wiped his eyes and smiled down at Jack. "I'm sorry, Jack. It was just funny that you mentioned the pain in your ass and everything." He chuckled once more before sitting down next to a distraught Jack. "Let me explain what happened."

~

"Easy there, tiger. I think you've had enough for tonight." Mark grabbed the beer that Jack was currently chugging and set it on the counter. He moved it out of arms reach and then turned back to an already drunk Jack.

"Nonsense! We Irish can drink our body weight in beer!" Jack was swaying on his stool, and his words were slightly slurred. 

"Yeah, and you don't weigh to much, Mr. Leprechaun." Mark chuckled, patting Jack's back. He called the bartender over and paid for the drinks. He helped Jack stand and let him lean on him as they walked out of the bar. Jack was giggling and stumbling, and he fell down at one point, landing right on his ass. Mark held back his laughter as he helped Jack back up. They finally made it to Mark's car without any further incidents. Once Jack was in the passenger seat and buckled up, Mark started the engine and began the drive to Jack's house. For a few minutes, it was silent, and Mark assumed that his friend was asleep.

"Hey Mark." Jack's voice floated from beside the red-head.

"Hmm?" He didn't look away from the road, but listened closely to hear what Jack wanted to say.

"Have you ever felt lonely? I mean abandoned, left behind kind of lonely." This time, Mark glanced over at the Irishman. Jack was looking out of the window as he twiddled his thumbs. Mark's chest became heavy as he watched his heartbroken friend.

"Once. It was a breakup. Similar to what happened to you." Mark tried not to remember the girl, but the memory came creeping back. He shook away the thoughts, trying to focus on the road and his friend in the passenger seat. "Anyways, it's not a great feeling. But trust me. You've got a lot of people who care for you, man." Once he glanced back over, Jack really was asleep. The American just smiled and turned his attention back to the road as Jack slept peacefully next to him.

They reached Jack's house, and Mark parked his car, looking over at his sleeping friend. He got out of the car and, as gently as he could, picked up the Irishman. Opening the door, he carried Jack into the house and to his bed. As he was about to leave, he heard a small voice.

"Mark.. Don't go.."

He turned around, seeing Jack's eyes open, and on him. The red-head walked back over to the bed and knelt down next to Jack's side. "Dude, it's like a million degrees in here."

"My A/C is messed up, and it goes on and off randomly." He whispered, pulling at his shirt.

"Come on. Let's get you out of those clothes so you don't suffocate." Mark sighed, helping Jack sit up. He lifted his shirt up and off, letting it fall to the ground. He pulled off his shoes and socks, hearing the thud as they fell to the floor. Next came the pants. He started unbuttoning them, and Jack looked down at Mark, smiling like an idiot.

"I think I've had enough drinks to know where this is goin'." The Irishman giggled and wrapped his arms around Mark's neck. The American just yanked his pants down his legs and lifted him back onto the bed.

"First of all, that made no sense." He rolled his eyes and began to undress. "And secondly, nothing is going anywhere. I'm just staying the night to keep you company. Like you asked." Mark was finally stripped down to his boxers, and he walked to the other side of the bed, slipping under the covers.

Jack giggled softly, and turned to face Mark, meeting his brown eyes. "You're pretty." He said between giggles.

"And you're drunk. Now try to go to sleep."

~

"You see?" Mark glanced over to Jack, who had a mortified look on his face.

"Did I really call you pretty?"

Mark just chuckled once more before standing up and offering his hand to help Jack up. "Yes. Yes you did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as we see here, things aren't always as they appear. 
> 
> Drunk giggly Jack is so fun to write about though. And Mark just rolling his eyes and helping him home.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, as always, and if you want you can leave a request. It would be awesome to hear what you guys want to see. Have a nice day, or night, or evening. Bye-Bye!


	6. Zero to One Hundred (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack decide to play a joke on Felix and Ken. They see it as payback. But what happens when things escalate? Smut ensues, of course! Also some fluff thrown in there for good measure.

"Oh Mark! Harder!" The bed was creaking and shaking with the weight of the two men.

"You feel so good, Jack!" The room was filled with the noises that they were making.

"Oh yeah!" 

Mark held back a giggle as Jack bounced on the bed next to him. They were both making very suggestive noises as the bed creaked under them. Felix and Ken were on the bottom floor of Mark's house, and the two YouTubers decided it would be fun to mess with their friends. Plus they wanted payback. They had heard Felix and Ken going at it one night, and they couldn't sleep after that.

Jack smacked Mark's arm as he laughed softly. The Irishman held up a finger to his lips, telling the American not to blow their cover. Mark rolled his eyes and nonchalantly glanced at Jack's lips. He suddenly felt his heart rate speed up. He quickly looked away, shaking his head and resuming his bouncing on his side of the bed. Why was he warm all of a sudden? 

Jack, on the other hand, was trying to ignore how real Mark's fake moans sounded. The sound was heavenly, and Jack could feel a tent forming in his jeans. He tried to ignore it, but he saw how Mark looked at him, and he felt his cheeks heat up. He had to keep his cool though. It would be bad if his best friend caught him with a boner that was caused by his fake moans.

Mark was jumping on the bed, and he made the mistake of getting too close to the edge. His knee missed the bed, and he began to fall off. His heart skipped a beat, and he panicked, reaching out for something, anything, to grab onto.

Unfortunately, the thing that he got a hold of was Jack's arm. The Irishman toppled off the bed with Mark, and the two landed on the floor with a loud thump. Mark groaned and rubbed the back of his head, trying to sit up, but there was a weight on top of him. He opened his eyes, and saw Jack splayed out on top of him. They were chest to chest, and Jack lifted his head, realizing the position they were in.

"O-Oh god, 'm sorry Mark.." Jack stuttered, trying to push himself up and off of Mark. His elbow buckled under his weight as he pushed up, and he fell sideways, but not before Mark reached out and caught him in his arms.

"Are you okay, Jack?" Mark asked, basically pinning his friend to the floor. One of Mark's arms was wrapped around Jack's body, and the other was planted next to Jack's head, supporting his weight. Jack was blushing like crazy now, and he turned his head away, trying to hide it. 

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." 

Mark looked down at Jack underneath him. He noticed the pink coloration on his face and neck. Was Jack... blushing? Mark felt the overwhelming urge to lean down and kiss every inch of exposed skin. He wanted to taste all of Jack's body. Something inside of him clicked, and he realized that he had always wanted to. He had just been denying it because Jack was his friend. But now, here they were, close enough to feel the heat rolling off of each other's body. Mark knew he would never get another chance like this again.

"Jack." His usual baritone was replaced by a soft, husky whisper. The Irishman glanced up at his friend, and before he knew what was happening, Mark's lips were on his. His immediate instinct was to push him away, but he found himself melting into the kiss. His arms wrapped themselves around Mark's neck, pulling him impossibly closer. 

Eventually they had to part for air, and Mark rested his forehead against Jack's, breathing heavily. Their eyes met, and sparks flew. The electricity could be felt, buzzing inside of the room.

Mark took this opportunity to dip his head down and place an experimental kiss to Jack's neck. He felt the Irishman tense up, but he didn't make any attempt to stop him. Mark took this as an invitation to continue, pressing desperate kisses to Jack's warm skin.

Jack was in heaven. The feeling of Mark's perfect lips on his skin drove him crazy, and his eyes fell shut as a low moan filled the room. He wanted more. He wanted to feel Mark's body against his, but he didn't want to rush this moment. He wanted this feeling to last as long as possible.

He was brought back from his thoughts when he felt Mark's hands slip under his shirt. The American looked up into Jack's eyes, almost as if asking for permission. Jack swallowed the lump in his throat, and gave a small nod. Mark didn't hesitate in pulling Jack up and into his lap so that they were chest to chest with Jack straddling Mark's waist. 

Next, Mark slowly peeled the Irishman's shirt from his body, marveling at each bit of exposed skin as it appeared. Jack's blush deepened once he was left shirtless, and he turned his head away, embarrassed. Mark was having none of that. He cupped Jack's chin, gently turning his head back to face him. 

"Jack, don't be shy. You're gorgeous." Mark's voice was smooth and rich and everything that made Jack melt into pure bliss. Just the reassuring sound of the words coming from his mouth soothed his nerves. He knew he was safe in the red-head's arms. 

Mark noticed this shift, and he smiled softly. He wrapped his arms tighter around Jack, bringing him closer as he left open-mouthed kisses on Jack's shoulder. A shiver ran through Jack, and he tugged impatiently at Mark's shirt.

"Mark, you're wearing too much." The American shivered at the words. They almost sounded like a plea. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head, and smirked as Jack's eyes went wide.

"Fuck..." Jack breathed out the words as he raked his gaze over the toned muscles in front of him. He ran his fingers lightly down Mark's chest, watching goosebumps form and seeing a shiver run through him. Leaning forward, Jack began pressing desperate kisses to Mark's skin. The red-head shuddered, his head tilting back and his eyes falling shut of their own accord. His patience was wearing thin, as his need for Jack grew with each moment of contact that they shared.

"Shit, Jack.." He basically growled out as he lifted them both up. He pushed Jack back onto the bed and crawled seductively over him. "You make me crazy.." He whispered as he began kissing and biting at Jack's neck to distract from him fiddling with the Irishman's pants. He finally undid the button and zipper, pulling the heavy material off and tossing them aside. Next, he got to work ridding himself of his pants.

They were just in their boxers now. Their other clothes had been long since discarded and forgotten as they rutted, moaned, and kissed passionately. Mark was pinning Jack to the bed, his wrists immobile as the red-head's hips rolled against Jack's. Jack let out a high pitched moan, wanting more friction than he was getting. He knew what he wanted, but he didn't want to rush things. He also didn't know how to say it out loud. Wouldn't it be embarrassing? What if Mark didn't want to do it? His nervousness only grw as his mouth opened to allow words to form.

"M-Mark.." He stuttered, silently cursing his voice for not functioning properly. 

"What is it?" Mark buried his face in the crook of the smaller man's neck, inhaling his scent. His hands let go of Jack's wrists in favor of gripping his slender hips. Jack was so comfortable with Mark's warmth surrounding his entire body. He never wanted it to end. 

"I wanaannuffuddmmee." Jack mumbled under his breath. It sounded like pure gibberish to Mark, who lifted his head in confusion, looking curiously down at the Irishman.

"What did you even say?" He chuckled, noticing the ever increasing blush on Jack's cheeks.

"I said I wanudafucmeh." Once again, mumbles.

"I can't understand a word you're say-"

"I want you to fuck me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to be in two parts because it would've been soooooper long if I didn't break it up somehow. I hope all my fellow sinners out there enjoy this little drabble. Also, if you have any suggestions that you want me to write about, you can leave a comment down below. I would love to hear some of you guys's ideas.
> 
> Anyways, time for me to jump back into my trash bin! Bye-Bye! ~Blaze


End file.
